


Day 24: Christmas Lights

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bring a smile to Zeref's face :3, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff, Mentioning of Laxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Another year…Another Christmas alone…’</p><p>Everyone seemed to have someone for Christmas this year.<br/>Everyone except him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Alright~ this little Drabble might be a little late since I had to find the inspiration first, but here is my last entry for Semegal's Christmas Event.  
> The prompt for today was: Person A and B go to see Christmas lights.  
> After a bit of thinking the sudden inspiration of Zervis hit me and I couldn’t hold back to write this little drabble. I hope you enjoy it everyone!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas!!! :3 <3

A sigh escaped a pair of pale lips as dark eyes scanned over the area around him. As usual he was alone and like everywhere else the living things around him slowly started to die down. At least the layers of snow still stayed where they had settled down an hour ago.

‘Another year…Another Christmas alone…’

Those thoughts were running through his head while he looked down onto the dark city down the hill where people were preparing for Christmas. Parents where hurrying down the street to finish last minute shopping while children where excited for tomorrow to finally find out what they’ll get.

Everyone seemed to have someone for Christmas this year.

Everyone except him.

He told himself since more than a 100 years that he didn’t care anymore. That he was used to being alone. But sometimes the pain was still there. He might be cursed, but he was still human and sometimes longed for company. A friend to talk to. Someone who notices and acknowledges him.

“All alone out here?”

His own voice suddenly interrupts the silence as he feels a presence not far behind him coming nearer. He turns his head only slightly to look at the empty space behind him. But he knew that something or rather someone was standing there. He just couldn’t see her.

“I could ask you the same, Zeref.”

He wasn’t able to hear Mavis’ voice, but he knew that she was looking at him with those kind, green eyes while her voice had a soft ring to it. Zeref could see her clearly before his dark eyes and she was just as beautiful as back then.

“What are you doing here, Mavis? Are you not celebrating with your guild?”

“Not now…I came here to show you something!”

“Show me something?”

The dark wizard was confused as he drew his eyebrows together and looked at Mavis in question though he couldn’t see her. What could she possibly want to show him? They were enemies.

“Look at the town. You’ll see in a minute.”

Still being as confused as before his dark glowing eyes shifted to the city shrouded in almost complete darkness only a few street lamps were emitting some lights on the streets.

His eyes squinted slightly to look closer at the centre of the city where the people seemed to slowly gather.

“What are they doing?”

“You’ll see…Laxus should take action right…Now!”

And like as if Mavis’ words were a command hundreds and thousands of lights began to shine throughout the street and along the houses until the city was covered in Christmas lights.

It was a beautiful sight and even Zeref was stunned to see such beauty in such a gloomy time of year for him.

Despite his normal mood he could feel a smile tugging on his lips and for once since quite the amount of years he felt like a part of this world.

“Thank you, Mavis! For showing me this!”

And as if she wanted to say “You’re welcome!” a faint breeze weaved through his hair and it was almost as soft lips pressed against his forehead.

For once Zeref felt a spark of happiness inside of him. Like one of the Christmas lights lit inside of his chest and brightened up the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh~ he smiled! It felt so good to write Mavis bringing a smile to Zeref’s lips.  
> Thank you so much for reading!! *bows in gratitude* :3


End file.
